Forever Love
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Ted and Katelyn were high school sweethearts.After graduation,their relationship ended when he went to train to be a wrestler while she went to college.Now,she is running from her abusive husband.Can she located the one man who can help her?Ted/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. It was a request from RKOsgirl92 and she gave the idea. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes and it is fiction. And is to be taken that way.

* * *

Boca Raton Prepatory School Fall 2000

Ted DiBiase Jr. walked down the hall of Boca Raton Prepatory School. He was the starting quarterback for the Football team and they were getting ready to play one of the most important games of the season. He and some of the other guys had planned a party that night at his parents' house. They were out of town. As he walked the hallway toward the cafeteria, he saw his blond girlfriend of almost five years, Katelyn Hahn, standing with the other cheerleaders. They were the "IT" couple of Boca Raton. Ted, the starting quarterback and was from one of the wealthiest families, and Katelyn, the head cheerleader and also from one of the wealthiest families.

Ted walked up behind her and picked her up. "Hey, beautiful." He said kissing her.

"Mr. DiBiase, watch the PDA." Mrs. Evelyn Moore, the math teacher, said to him.

"Put me down, Teddy. You don't need detention again." Katelyn replied to him.

"You're no fun." He pouted but put her down.

"That's not what you said the other night."

"Kate, I don't want to hear about you and Ted doing it in his car." Anna, Katelyn's best friend, said to her.

"That's not where we were." Katelyn replied with a laugh. "Anyway, are we still on for the party tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Win or lose baby. But we know we'll win." Ted said kissing her. "See you later."

"God, you guys are so disgusting." Anna said once Ted had walked off.

"Thanks Ann." Katelyn replied with a laugh.

"It's just you guys are the IT couple that everyone wants to be. I have no idea how you do it."

"We're meant to be. Ted and I have always had that connection."

"Okay, enough of that. Let's get to study hall." Anna laughed and they headed to study hall.

The rest of day went like normal and soon it was after the game. The team won of course and it won them a bid to state. Both Ted and Katelyn were in their senior year. Katelyn had gotten accepted into Florida State as had Ted. Both talked about going there and Katelyn had planned exactly how their life would be together.

"Here you go baby." Ted said handing her a beer as they sat around the living room at his parents' house.

"Thanks." She said kissing him. "So, excited you guys won?"

"Hells yeah. It's going to be awesome to go to state."

"Living the dream." She laughed.

"Yep. Now, how about we dump these losers and head upstairs?"

"That is the best plan you're had today." She said getting up and taking his hand and pulling him upstairs. Leaving everyone down stairs with the exception of the ones who were already upstairs making out.

They were soon in his parents' room. He started kissing her and slowly took of her shirt and then his. He moved her to the bed and started kissing her again.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her neck and slowly made his way down her body.

She moaned as he did. He slowly made his way further down and unbuttoned her jeans. Soon everything was gone and they were making love. He had been her first and she planned for him to be her only.

"Have you given anymore thought to Florida State?" She asked afterwards as they got dressed to head back down to the party.

"I have but after talking with my dad, I'm thinking about starting to train as a wrestler." He replied to her.

"You really want to be a wrestler?" She asked as she brushed her blond hair.

"Yes. It's in my family blood. I want to be a wrestler."

"But if you do that and I go to Florida State, can we make our relationship work?" She worried that they couldn't do a long distance relationship.

"We can, Kate. I know we can. I love you." He said kissing her. "We can make it work."

"I hope so." She said before they headed back downstairs.

Present Day Miami

Katelyn thought about that conversation she had with Ted as she sat in the ER. They continued to date the rest of their senior year and over the summer. But once she started Florida State and he went to train to be a wrestler, they ended it. It was at Florida State that she met Nick. They started dating their junior year and were soon married after graduation.

She thought about Ted always. He had been her first love and the person she thought she would be with forever. When they broke up, she was devastated and she never thought she would find anyone again. But she met Nick and he was so nice. She had no idea the monster that lurked inside of him. He hid it well until they were married and she was under his control.

Once she was, he started abusing her. It started simple as a hit when she angered him. He told her he wouldn't' do it again and brought her a nice diamond bracelet. But it wasn't long before it was a regular thing. She had ended up in the ER numerous times and in the hospital twice. Every time she thought about leaving him, she realized she had no where to go. Her parents had been killed in an auto accident when she was in college. She had plenty of money to go anywhere but there was no place she could go that Nick wouldn't find her. He was from a wealthy family also.

As she sat in the ER waiting to be seen, she knew she had to risk it and get away from him. She couldn't take being with him anymore. She knew the one person who would help her was Ted. She just had to find him.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ted DiBiase was walking into the ER of the hospital in Miami. His friend and wrestling buddy, Cody Rhodes, had been hurt during a match. He headed back to see Cody.

"Man, you took a hit." He said walking in.

"Thanks. I know." Cody replied. "The doctor should be in a few. Why don't you go and get me a drink or something?"

"Fine. I'll go." Ted walked out of the room.

He walked a little ways down the hall when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said helping her pick up her things.

"That's okay. I wasn't watching." She said softly.

As he helped her, she looked familiar to him but he couldn't place her. She was really beat up and he wondered who would do that.

"Again, I'm sorry." He said to her.

"Ted?" She said softly.

"Yeah, do I know you?" He asked her.

"Katelyn. Katelyn Hahn." She said.

"Katelyn. Oh my god." He said hugging her. "What happened?"

"My husband." She replied.

He was shocked that this was Katelyn. His high school girlfriend who he had loved more than anything. How could she have a husband who would do this to her?

"Is he here with you?" Ted looked around and saw no one.

"No. After he hit me, I left and came here."

"Let's go in here and talk." He said as they headed into the exam room she had come out of. He was still shocked to see her. They hadn't seen each other in nine years. But even with the bruises, she was still the most beautiful girl to him.

She sat down on the bed in the room and he sat in the chair that was nearby. He wanted to know exactly what happened and what she had been up to the last nine years.

"So, tell me what happened?" He said as they sat there.

"He got angry when I said I was leaving him." She replied softly with her head down.

Ted looked at the girl in front of him and he couldn't believe it. This was not the Katelyn he knew in high school. That girl never let anyone push her around and she always had her head high. Just the thought of what this person was doing to her made him angry.

"What did he say and do?" He said moving closer to her.

"I told him I was leaving him because he was abusive. He grabbed me and said I wouldn't leave him. When I hit him and pulled away, he hit me. Once I was on the floor and he started hitting me again. I blacked out and when I woke up, he was gone. So, I headed here."

"Kate, this isn't you. You would never let some guy or anyone do this to you."

"That's the girl you use to know. I'm not her anymore. All that changed when I married Nick." She said getting up.

"No. She is still in there somewhere." He said grabbing her arm gently. He pulled her to him. "Kate, you are as strong as you always were."

"I wish I believed that." She whispered.

"I'm not letting you go back to him. You can come and stay with me."

"Ted, I don't want to drag you into my drama."

"You aren't dragging me anywhere. I'm offering to help a friend. A friend I care about and have always cared about. Let me help you."

She took a deep breath and thought about things. She had planned to find him and ask him for help but she didn't want him to have to deal with her drama.

"Katelyn, please let me help you."

"Alright. I will come with you." She said quietly.

"Good. Now, let's check you out and I will take you to my hotel. I leave out for home tomorrow morning. You will come with me and work on getting away from him."

"Okay." She said to him. She was relieved that she had found him even by chance. She knew he could help her.

He left her in the room as the doctor examined her and went and explained everything to Cody. Once he had, he headed back to the exam room. The doctor had given her some pain medication.

Once the doctor released her, Ted took her to his hotel room. He helped her into bed and made the calls to get her on the plane with him the next day. It was a short plane ride to Tampa but everything was set up. Once she was asleep, he knew he shouldn't but he started going through her things. He wanted to find out about her husband.

He looked at her driver's license and found out her name was now Katelyn Connor. So, he knew her husband's name was Nick Connor. He continued to go through them. He found all of her personal papers that had everything on them about her trust fund and everything else. He learned she lived in Miami with her husband. He found photos in her bag and hoped one was of her husband but when he went through them, they were of him and her during their relationship. He didn't know she kept them.

After looking through her bag, he got on his computer and looked up her and her husband. He found out her husband was an investment banker in Miami and she was the marketing promoter for the Miami Heat. He had no idea she worked in such a high profile job. He wondered how she managed to hide the bruises from her employer. He had just finishing reading the article written about her when he saw she was awake.

"Hey, you're up." He said walking over the bed.

"Yeah. It's hard to sleep sometimes when I'm in pain." She said getting up.

"Katelyn, I'm sorry that this happened." He moved to hug her.

"It's not your fault." She replied as he hugged her. "You and I haven't spoken in nine years."

"Kate, I'm sorry about that. I should have stay in touch with you."

"Ted, we were going in different directions. You wanted to follow your dream and you did. You have the career you wanted. I might not have gotten the life I wanted but it was the life I chose."

"So, you have decisions to make."

"I know. Once I'm away from here, I can file the divorce papers and get out of this marriage."

"Kate, why did you marry someone like that?"

"I didn't know how he was when I met him. He was nice and considerate. I never suspected he was violent."

"When did you meet him?" Ted was worried that he had met him right after they ended things and she was upset over their breakup and Nick took advantage of that.

"My junior year. We seemed so right for each other but I was wrong. I think I was looking for that connection again. The connection I had when I met you back in the eighth grade." She smiled slightly.

"I remember that. You had just transferred to the school from a boarding school in Maine. We were assigned to be lab partners. We just clicked. It wasn't long before I was so in love with you." He took her hand and rubbed his finger over the bruise she had on it.

"I think I fell in love that first day when you stopped me from tripping over your book bag in the lab." She laughed. "So I almost literally fell for you."

"That you did." He laughed before getting serious. "Kate, I promise to help you in anyway."

"Thank you."

"Now, how about some food?"

"Sounds good."

He ordered them some room service and they ate in silence. He wondered if her husband even knew she was gone or if he cared that she was gone. He decided once they got to Tampa, he was going to hire a private investigator to find out everything in her husband's past that would help her get her divorce.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Connor came home expecting his wife to be home but as he looked over the house, he saw that his wife was gone. He knew the argument they had the night before was bad. He had hit her again. She just made him so angry. She never did want he wanted her too. He wanted her to quit her job and stay home but she wouldn't. He called all her friends and no one knew where she was. He called her cell phone but it went right to voicemail. He couldn't figure out where she was but he would find her.

Ted and Katelyn boarded the plane and headed to Tampa. Katelyn had called her boss and explain the situation to him. He agreed to give her some time off provided she continued to do most of her job by email. They soon arrived in Tampa and Ted took Katelyn to his lawyer's office.

"Okay, Mrs. Connor. We will file immediately on the grounds of abuse. He will be served in the next day or so. Once he signs them and everything is filed, your divorce will be final." Ken Johnson said.

"What if he doesn't sign them?" She asked him knowing that Nick wouldn't' sign.

"Then we go to court and get a judge to grant the divorce." Ken replied. "Mrs. Connor, you're sure about this right? You aren't being pressured into anything?"

"I'm not being pressured by anyone. I want this divorce." She replied to him.

"Okay. Now, do you want to get alimony from him?"

"No. I don't want anything from him. I only want my freedom from this marriage."

"Alright. I will file this right away." He took the papers and got everything he needed from her.

Once the lawyer was finished, they headed out. Ted told her she was going to stay with him until things were settled. He hoped that her husband wouldn't know where she was or who she was with.

"Katelyn, I want to know what you're been up the last nine years." Ted said once they arrived back at his house.

"Well, I was focused on school work. I participated in everything during college. Then I met Nick my junior year. He was so nice and caring. He made me feel so special. He proposed on graduation day and we were married six months later. It wasn't until after the honeymoon that I found out how he really was." She said as they sat on the sofa.

"Was that when he hit you?"

"Yes. It started as nothing and I thought it was a one time thing but I was wrong. He continued to hit me every time he got angry about something. He changed so much in the last four years." She got up and walked over to the window. "By the time I realized what he was, it was too late. I was stuck in the marriage and pregnant."

"You have a baby?" This shocked him because she hadn't mentioned anything.

"No. When Nick found out I was pregnant, he made me get an abortion. He drove me and forced me to sign all the papers. He forced me to let the doctor do it. He said he wasn't ready for a baby and that we shouldn't have one." She started crying as she stood there. "I wanted that baby. I wanted to be a mom and he took that away."

"I'm sorry." He said coming over to her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry for everything you went through."

He just held her while she cried over this. He had no idea this was her life. How could things change so quickly? She was always strong and never let anyone hurt her. She never took crap from anyone and now, she was letting this guy run every thing in her life.

"Kate, what else has he done?"

"He just runs my life. I know I made a mistake when I married him but I loved him and thought he was great. How could I be so stupid?"

"Kate." Ted said pulling away and looking at her. "You aren't stupid. He fooled you."

"I just. I feel so stupid." She said looking down.

Ted couldn't believe the change in her. This Nick guy had really broken the strength inside her. That was something Ted always loved about her. The strength she had to handle things.

"Kate." He said taking his hand and bringing her head up to look into her eyes. He leaned forward and before he could stop himself he gently kissed her.

She knew this was wrong. She was married and should stop this. But the part of her that had always loved Ted wanted this. But she couldn't do this knowing he was only doing it because he felt bad for her and she didn't' want him to be with her because of that.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She said pulling away and quickly going upstairs.

Ted groaned because he knew he had made a mistake. She obviously thought he kissed her because he felt bad for her and what she was going through. But that was the furtherest thing from the truth. He had always loved her and he was still in love with her. He regretted breaking up with her to pursue his career. He had thought about her everyday since. But his pride made him not look her up and try to find her. He couldn't admit that he made a mistake. But he knew he had and now was his chance to fix it and get her back.

He slowly made his way upstairs to the guest room. He knocked on the door and heard her say come in. He opened the door and went in. He saw her sitting on the bed and it was obvious she was crying still. He sat down beside her.

"Kate." He said quietly.

"Don't." She whispered. "I know you feel pity for me because of what is going on and that is why you're helping me. I wanted to find you and ask you to help me. But I think that was a mistake. I didn't think you would pity me. But you do. You hate what I've become and you think of me as weak now. I'm the newest charity case for you. I'm sorry."

"Katelyn, you're wrong. I don't pity you. I feel bad that you're going through this but I don't think of you as weak. Are you as strong as I remember? No but you're not weak. He broke the strength you have inside. But it's not gone." He took a deep breath. "It wasn't a mistake to come here. I have thought about looking you up so many times."

She turned her head to face him. She had thought about this moment many times. How it would be to see him again. She felt the same thing she had the first time she saw him all those years ago. She didn't' have any time to react when he leaned forward and kissed her again.

She felt herself deepening the kiss with him. As he started to make love to her, she knew she should stop this. If her husband discovered any infidelity on her part, he would make her regret it. But she couldn't stop something that felt so right to her. Being with him was like finally being herself but she knew this one night with him was probably all she would get. Once Nick got her divorce papers, he would hunt her down. He would do whatever to find her and it terrified her as to what he would do.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Nick Connor was sitting in his office when his assistant told him someone was there to see him. He hoped it was his wife. She had yet to come home and he was not happy about it.

"Mr. Nick Connor?" The young guy said.

"Yes." Nick replied.

"You've been served." He handed Nick some papers and walked out.

Nick looked over the papers and was seething with anger. They were divorce papers. Katelyn was divorcing him on grounds of abuse and adultery. He had to laugh at the papers. Did she really think that he would let her go without a fight? She was in for a rude awakening. He looked over the papers but couldn't find where she was. The lawyer was in Tampa so, he thought maybe that was where she was. He decided to hire a private investigator to find her.

Katelyn woke up the next morning and saw Ted beside her. She remembered what happen between them. She knew she should have stopped it but it felt so right to be with him. She quietly got out of bed and headed to the shower. She looked at herself and saw the bruises. She knew they would fade in time but they were just a reminder of her life with her husband. Once she was showered, she changed into jeans and shirt. She had to decide what she was going to do now. She headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"Hey, you're up pretty early." Ted said walking into the kitchen. He had woken up and she was gone. He worried she had left until he saw her bag still there.

"I wanted to get dressed and make breakfast since you have been so great to me." She replied while making pancakes.

"Kate, about last night." He started.

"You don't have to explain. You were just trying to comfort me and it got out of control. I understand it was purely comfort sex." She replied before he could say anything.

"Kate, it wasn't that. I wanted to be with you." Ted knew she would think it was comfort sex and it was in a way but he wanted to be with her.

"Don't. Don't say something you don't mean."

"Kate, I have thought about you so much over the last nine years. What you were doing, what your life was like. Kate, you have always been on my mind."

"Ted, you have no idea how many times I've thought about you. But our lives went in different directions. We each chose the life we have."

"Kate, when we broke up, we thought we couldn't do the long distance relationship but we never gave it a chance. I believe we could have." He walked over to her.

"I don't' know about that." She stepped away from him. "After I make breakfast, I will get my things together and leave. You helped me by having your lawyer file my divorce papers and I'm grateful for that."

"Kate, don't leave because of what happen last night. I want to help you and protect you from him. Stay with me."

"I don't' think that's a good idea."

"And what is a good idea. Leaving you to deal with him on your own. I don't think so. Kate, I'm going to help you."

"I don't want to drag you into this drama."

"Kate, you aren't dragging me into anything. I'm offering to help and I'm going to. Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind. So, stay here with me and let me help you."

"Alright." She said finally agreeing. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't give up.

"Good."

After breakfast, he told her he had to run some errands and then he would be back and they would figure out what to do next.

"So, Mr. Connor, you want me to find your wife who filed for divorce?" Ben Reede, the private investigator asked.

"Yes. I want to find her so, we can talk things out. I believe we can work this out." Nick said.

"Alright. You said she is from Boca Raton. So, I will get all the info I can. Is there anyone she would go to for help?"

"I don't think so. Her parents are died. She had some friends from high school and college but I called them and no one has seen her."

"Alright. Then I will get started."

Nick left and headed home. Once he was there, he started to look through some of her stuff. He hoped he would find where she went. He called the bank and her money wasn't transferred but because of the way it was set up, he couldn't get any of it. Their joint account he could and he noticed that nothing was missing from it. But her trust account he had no right too and the bank wouldn't' let him see the transactions made on it and she put all the paperwork from it in a safe deposit box that he has no access to.

Katelyn looked around the house while Ted was gone. From the photos on the walls, it was obvious that he really enjoyed his job. She was glad that he had reached his dream and a part of her knew it was because they had broken up. She knew he probably won't have if they had stayed together. She would have just held him back and then he would have grown to hate her. While it had hurt to break up, she knew it was better. He had gotten what he wanted and she was happy for him. As she looked at the photos she realized that if she stayed and let him help her, she would just bring him down and she wasn't going to do that. She wouldn't let Nick or their drama dragged Ted down and possibly ruin his career. She went upstairs and got her bag. She wrote him a note explaining everything. Once she had done that, she left quickly. She didn't' know where she was going yet but she would find some place.

She arrived at the airport and bought a ticket to Hawaii. She had bought the ticket under an alias with a fake ID she had gotten when she had made plans to leave before. She boarded the plane and started her journey to a new life.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ted arrived home after running his errands to an empty house. He checked every room and she was no where to be found. He finally went into his bedroom and saw the note on the bed. He walked over and picked it up. He sat down on the bed and started reading it.

_Ted, _

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I realized that coming to you was a mistake. I won't put you in danger or drag you down. I know if I stayed, I would just be a burden to you and drag you down and possibly ruin your career. I can't do that. I love you and care about you too much to ruin something you have build. I realize that us breaking up was a good thing. If we had stayed together, I'm not sure you would have reached your dream. I would have held you back and you would grow to hate me. I'm worried that is what might happen now. I can't let you get caught in the drama of my life. I know by now Nick has gotten the divorce papers and I'm sure he is looking for me. I have to protect you from him so, I left. I'm going to a place where hopefully he can't find me. _

_Remember how much you mean to me. I have always loved you and I think I always will. But I have to protect you and your career. Once I'm safe, I will get word to you. Be happy and know that I have always loved you._

_Love Katelyn._

Ted couldn't believe she had left because she thought she was a burden to him. She wasn't. He began to look and see if could find where she went. He let her go once in his life and he regretted it. He wasn't going to let her walk away from him a second time. He got out his laptop and tried to see if something was on it that might tell him where she was. He saw where she had booked a plane ticket. He searched her name and found nothing. He though back to when he went through her bag. He remembered finding papers with the name Kate James on it. He searched that name and found that Kate James had booked a ticket to Hawaii. There was no search for a hotel. He decided to take a flight to Hawaii and look the whole island over until he found her. He wasn't going to let her go a second time.

Katelyn arrived in Hawaii and took a cab to the house she had rented. She got there and put her stuff in the bedroom. She looked around the house and immediately fell in love with it. She walked out on the patio and looked at the ocean. It was so peaceful. She took a deep breath and smelled the salt water. She hoped this would be the new start she was after.

"So, did you find my wife?" Nick asked the private investigator.

"I traced her to Tampa. She went there with a Ted DiBiase." The PI replied. "Do you know him?"

"Ted was her first love. They were pretty serious in high school."

"He must be helping her. Mr. Connor, I traced her to Tampa and that's where the trail goes cold. I will continue to try but I'm not sure how much I will find."

"Just keep trying to find her and keep an eye on DiBiase." Nick left and went to the airport. He bought a ticket to Tampa and decided to go see Ted in person.

Ted caught the plane to Hawaii and soon arrived on the island. He checked every hotel but she wasn't registered at any of them. He then called rental properties. He was going to find her no matter how long it took. He request some time off from work which was granted. They were going to write him out with an injury. He finally came to the last rental place.

"Excuse me." He said to the clerk.

"Yes."

"I was hoping you could tell me if Kate James has rented a house from you."

"We're not supposed to do that." She replied.

"How about for hundred dollars? Would you tell me?" He said getting out the money.

She took it and looked in the computer for the name. "Yes, she rented from us. Here is the address." She wrote down for him.

"Thank you." He took the paper and headed to his rental car. He programmed the address into the GPS system and started to the house.

He arrived a short while later. The house was amazing. It was one of the most beautiful houses on the beach. He got out and headed to the door. He rang the bell and waited for her to answer.

"Ted, what are you doing here?" She asked wondering how he found her.

"I wanted to see why you left." He said coming in.

"How did you find me? I'm not using my real name."

"The night in the hotel, I looked through your bag and found the ID with Kate James on it. So, I followed that name."

"You shouldn't have. I left to protect you." She said walking out on the patio.

"Kate, I want to protect you from everything." He walked out and joined her.

"Ted, you have the life you wanted. You're living your dream. I'm not going to bring you down with my drama."

"Katelyn, you could never bring me down. I want to help you and I'm going too."

"No. I want you to go back to Tampa or the next city where the show is. I will deal with this."

"Kate, no matter what you say, I'm not leaving. I'm going to help you and protect. I've taken time off from work."

"Why are you doing this? We aren't together anymore." She turned to face the ocean. "Us breaking up was probably for the best. You achieved your dream. You probably wouldn't have if we stayed together. I would have held you back and then you would have grown to hate me. I don't want that to happen."

She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "You could never hold me back and I could never hate you. Kate, I love you and I always have. Let me protect you."

"You love who I was not who I am. I'm not her anymore. I'm not the strong girl who always got what she wanted and never let anyone step on her. That isn't me anymore. I'm broken and I can't fix it."

"Then let me fix it. You might think you're not strong but you are. You left him and you're trying to get your life back on track. That's something."

"He is probably looking for me. I don't want you hurt."

"Katelyn, you're worth the risk. I'm not walking away like I did nine years ago. This is our second chance."

"How do you know that? We might not even like each other now."

"Katelyn, you're reading too much into things. We will get to know each other as we are now. Come back to Tampa with me and we will deal with everything."

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here until I figure things out."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Yes."

She did still love him but could they get back what they had. It had been nine years since they broke up and they were different people now. Could they have what they once did and what about Nick? Would he let her go or make sure she was bound to him forever.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Nick arrived in Tampa and headed right for Ted's house. He knocked on the door and no one came. He knew if Katelyn was in there and she saw it was him, she was probably hiding. He began to pick the lock. Once it was open, he began searching the house. He looked in every room and found nothing. There was no sign that his wife had been there until he found a note in the bedroom. He said that Katelyn had been there but had left. As he read the note, he realized that his wife was still in love with Ted. He took the note and headed out. He called the PI and told him what the note said.

Ted watched from the kitchen of the house as Katelyn sat on the patio looking out at the ocean. He knew she was right about them changing in the last nine years but he honestly believed their love was still there.

"Here I made you something to eat." He said as he walked out onto the patio.

"Thanks." She replied to him.

"So, let's talk." He said as he sat in the chair across from her. "Tell me about this Katelyn."

"She is a graduate of Florida State with a marketing degree. She works for the Miami Heat. She is married to a jerk who hits her. She is strong on the outside but weak on the inside. Her career is great but privately, she is falling apart."

He moved over to where she was. He pulled her into a hug. "Kate, let me help you. Let me put you back together."

She melted into his arms. It felt so good and right to be there. She remembered everything they were to each other and she remembered the day they ended it.

_Flashback_

"_I'm glad you came to see me." Katelyn said as they were in her apartment off campus._

"_I'm glad too." He said as he started getting dressed. "Katelyn, I've been thinking. I'm training and you're here. I don't' think we can make this work anymore."_

"_But we can. I know I can." She said as she started to cry._

"_Kate, I'm sorry. I just want to be free while I'm training. All the guys go out and have fun. I don't. I feel like I'm outcast from them. I want to fit in."_

"_You mean you want to screw around like they do." She got up and started getting dressed also. "I thought you loved me and you wanted us to be together."_

"_Kate, I do love you but we have to be realistic. We are going in different directions."_

"_I guess we are." She knew that he wanted this. He wanted to be free of her and she loved him enough to let him go. She didn't want to ruin his dream. "You're right. We are going in different directions."_

"_Kate, I didn't want to hurt you. But I knew I had to be honest with you."_

"_I understand. I do." She walked over and kissed him. "I want nothing but the best for you. I love you."_

"_I love you too." He kissed her one more time. "I will always love you."_

_He kissed her again and walked out. _

She remembered that day all the time. She regretted that she didn't fight harder for them but she wanted him to have his dream and if they had stayed together, he might not have achieved.

"Kate, are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about the day we ended our relationship." She replied pulling away and wiping her tears. "I think about it a lot."

"I think about it too. I regret that I ended it. We could have made it work. But I did want to be like the guys. I wanted to go out, get a girl, and go back to my hotel room and have a little fun."

"I knew that then. I also knew that I might have kept you from getting your dream. I couldn't do that. I wanted you to have what you wanted and that is why I didn't fight harder for us."

"I should have fought harder for us. But I'm going to now. I'm not letting you go. This is our second chance. Tell me you want this. You want this chance with me."

She got up and walked to the end of the patio and stared out at the ocean. She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him. She felt his lips near her ear.

"Tell me you want this chance." He whispered to her.

"I do want it." She whispered. "But"

"Shh, no buts. This is our chance." He kissed her gently.

She felt herself deepen the kiss. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once they got there, he began to make love to her. Everything with him felt so right.

"I think I've found your wife." The PI told Nick over the phone.

"Where?"

"A Kate James boarded a plane to Hawaii yesterday."

"Kate James? I don't' know that name." Nick replied.

"It's an alias. I got the security video from the airport. Your wife was seen getting on a plane for Hawaii. I traced everything and it came back to a Kate James. That is the name your wife is using."

"Thank you." Nick hung up and made plans to go to Hawaii. He would find her and make her come back with him. He would not let her go.

As Nick made his plans to go to Hawaii, Ted was thinking about how he could protect Katelyn from her husband. He had too. He wasn't losing her again.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ted woke up first. He immediately got on his laptop and researched some other places to go. He checked his email and he had one from his lawyer saying that Nick had received the papers but he had said he wouldn't sign them. He was contesting the divorce. The lawyer said they would have to come before the judge and he would make a ruling about the divorce. Ted had a feeling that Nick wasn't going to give up easy. After looking into some places, he decided to take Katelyn to Mexico Beach. It was still in the US but he was certain Nick wouldn't think to look there as everything would be in a different name. Not his or Katelyn's. He made the arrangements for them to leave in the afternoon.

"Hey, I woke up and you were gone." Katelyn said coming into the living room where he was.

"Yeah, I wanted to check my email. The lawyer said Nick was contesting the divorce so you will have to go in front of a judge. I also found somewhere new for you to go."

"Go? Why would I leave here?"

"Because I think you should. Something just tells me you need to leave here and go to Florida."

"I can't go to Tampa. He will find me there as well as in Miami."

"We are going to Mexico Beach. He would never think that you were there." He got up and walked over to where she was. "Kate, please. I want to keep you safe."

"Alright. I will go."

"Good. We leave this afternoon so go pack." He kissed her quickly.

She laughed and headed upstairs to pack. She figured that Nick would contest the divorce. She only hoped that the judge would grant her the divorce no matter if he contested it.

"Are you packed?" Ted asked coming in the room.

"Almost."

"Good. I want to leave here as soon as possible."

"What about the lease? I signed one."

"Yeah but it was a week to week. And I got you out of it. So, don't worry." He started packing too.

Soon they were packed and heading to the airport. Ted had everything planned and put it under a friend's name that Nick wouldn't even think of. They were soon on their way to Mexico Beach. Not realizing that they had missed Nick by only a few minutes.

Nick arrived in Hawaii and immediately checked all hotels for Katelyn. He then checked the rental places. He learned that she had rented a house but then decided to leave. He once again had lost her. He called the PI and told him to check to see if he could find where she went. Nick was getting angrier everyday. Once he found her, she would pay for costing him so much money and for leaving. She would be begging him to kill her once he got started.

Ted and Katelyn arrived in Panama City Florida and then drove to Mexico Beach. Ted had found a house on the ocean that was very secure. It had a state of the art security system and guards around the house.

"Well, this is it. How do you like it?" Ted asked when they walked into the house.

"It's amazing." Katelyn said looking around.

When you walked in the house from the front door, you walked into the foyer and to the left was the living room and to the right was the dining room. The kitchen was huge with everything you could want or need. There were French doors that led out to the patio. The patio was a wrap around and had a great view of the ocean. There was a sunroom with a Jacuzzi in it. The master bedroom was downstairs and it had two bedrooms upstairs.

"Glad you like it." He said taking the bags into the bedroom. "We have it for as long as we need it. No one knows we are here."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. Kate, I promise you. I will keep you safe." He walked over and kissed her.

"I'm going to unpack." She said pulling away and walking into the bedroom.

Ted was shocked that she pulled away and he wondered what was wrong. He followed her into the bedroom.

"Kate, is something wrong?" He asked.

"No." She said as she unpacked.

"Then why did you pull away. I thought we were on the same page with things."

"We are. Ted, I don't' know what to do right now." She said sitting down on the bed. "I mean, we haven't seen or talked to each in over nine years and then we bump into each other at a hospital and I went with you. I think we're going to fast. We went from not seeing each for so long to me asking you for help to being lovers again. All in a few days."

"Kate, I know what you're saying. Things are going fast. I don't want to rush into something you're not ready for. I know you are technically still married. But you can't tell me that you don't love me. That you haven't always loved me."

"No, I can't say that. I love you and I have always loved you. But we need to slow this down and get to know each other as we are now. Not as Kate and Ted, the "It" couple in high school."

"I know we aren't them anymore. We both have changed. But you can't tell me that things don't feel right between us. They do. We have always fit together."

"Ted, we have always had great sex. But that's not going to make us anything more than lovers. That's it."

"I wasn't talking about sex." She gave him a yeah right look. "Okay, I wasn't completely talking about sex. We have always had the connection."

"I know that. I just I want to go slow."

"Alright. We will go slow." He kissed her again. "I will leave you to unpack."

He left the room and made a call. He wanted to make sure no one knew where they were. After talking to the PI he hired, he learned that Nick had gone to Hawaii and found that she was gone. He had his own PI trying to find her. Ted told his PI to make false leads so it would keep the PI off the track. Once that was done, Ted knew it would buy the time for the divorce hearing as well as for her to fall back completely in love with him.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The next week went by pretty quick. Ted's PI had planted the false leads. He let the other PI think Katelyn was in Vermont, then New York, Texas, the Caribbean and Mexico. Ted hoped it would make Nick leave her alone. Katelyn had gotten word that her divorce hearing would be in two weeks. Ted hoped once she had it, she would be free from Nick. Ted surprised her each day with something special that reminded her of their past and then he would get her something that was new. He hoped everything was helping her fall in love with him again. He knew she loved but he wanted her back in love with him.

"I just got a call from my PI." Ted said coming out of the house and sitting by her on the patio. "He has planted the false clues and Nick's PI thinks you are in the Caribbean right now."

"That's great." She said softly.

"What's wrong Kate? I know you too well." He said as he watched her look out at the ocean.

"I don't know. I just I can't shake the feeling that Nick is close. Like he knows the leads are false or he is just giving me a sense of safety before coming after me."

"Kate, I promised you to take care of you. I will protect you."

"I know that. There is probably nothing to it." She said getting up. "I'm going to take a nap."

Ted sighed once she was gone. He still couldn't believe the change in her. Whatever Nick had done to her had really broken the strength he knew she had. She really was nothing like the Kate he knew and that was something he would have to get use to. He had always loved her but could he love the woman she was now and not try to make her the girl he knew.

"Why haven't you found her yet? I pay you good money." Nick yelled at the PI over the phone. He was at the Miami Heat office and hoped they knew where he could find his wife.

"I'm sorry but every lead I follow leads me on a chase. I never find your wife. But I'm going to keep looking." The PI said over the phone.

"Well, make sure you do." Nick quickly hung up. He walked over to the reception desk. "Excuse me."

"Yes, can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I was hoping you could tell me if my wife is here. Katelyn Connor."

"One moment." She typed in some things into the computer and then turned to Nick. "I'm sorry but it says your wife is on leave."

"Can I speak with her supervisor please?"

"One moment." She picked up the phone and called. The man said he would be right out. "He is on his way."

"Thank you." Nick said moving to look around the room.

"Mr. Connor?" Stan McGregor asked walking in the reception area.

"Yes. I'm Nick Connor."

"What can I help you with Mr. Connor?"

"I'm looking for my wife. We had an argument and she left. I want to find her and apologize. The receptionist said she was on leave. I was wondering if you knew where?"

"I'm sorry I don't. Katelyn called me and explained that she needed some time off to deal with some personal issues. She has been a great employee so, I agreed. She is doing her job my email."

"Thank you. I guess we both need time."

"I guess so."

"Well, I wont' keep you." Nick shook his hand and walked out. He knew a computer guy who could find where she was by using her email.

He quickly made his way to his office and called the computer guy who agreed to try to locate her. Nick gave him the email address and told him she was emailing work. Now, it was just a matter of time before he found her.

Ted had just walked back into the house when his cell started ringing. He picked it up and it was Randy telling him he needed to be back for the show in Panama City. He knew he would have to leave Katelyn. If Nick thought he was helping her, he would surely be at the show.

"Kate." He said waking her up.

"What." She said waking up.

"I have to go to work. I know I promised to be here but I have to do this. I will have the guards doubled."

"It's okay. You go to work. I will be fine." She said to him.

"Alright. Kate, I love you. I've always loved you."

"I know that." She said kissing him.

He packed quickly and soon left. He hoped everything would be okay well he was gone. He had told the guards to not let her out of their sight.

He arrived at the arena a short while later and was met by Randy.

"Ted, what's been up? You haven't returned any of my calls." Randy asked.

"I'm sorry. I was dealing with a personal issue."

"Cody said you were helping someone from high school?"

"Yes. My high school girlfriend. She is in the process of getting divorced from her abusive husband."

"Well, I hope everything is fine now."

"It's getting there."

"Alright." Randy said heading to the locker room.

Ted took out his cell phone and called Katelyn. He wanted to make sure she was okay. She told him she was and that she would see him in a few days.

"Did you find her?" Nick asked the computer guy.

"Not yet. She isn't online or emailing right now. So, I have to wait until she logs in."

"Can't you trace an old email?"

"I hacked into her email account. The only emails were to work. I traced them. They came from Tampa and then Hawaii. She hasn't' sent an email since Hawaii."

"Keep on it. I want her found." Nick yelled.

He would stop at nothing to get her back. She would slip up or whoever was helping her would slip up and he would find her. Once he did, he would make sure she never left him again. He would show her exactly what type of man he was and she wouldn't like the result.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The next two weeks went by and Nick's guy still didn't find any trace of Katelyn. She had not been emailing her work or anyone. Nick was getting impatient. He wanted his wife found. He had begun to make the plans for when he found her. He had gotten a cabin in the woods in Tennessee. It was out there and no one was around for miles. He would teach her what happened when she disobeyed him.

Ted was glad that the time he was away she was okay. He had worried about her the whole time he was gone. He was schedule to go back on the road after being home for a few days.

"Katelyn, are you okay?" He asked when he woke up and she was throwing up in the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I will be out in a minute." She replied.

"Alright." He went back to the bed and sat down.

A few minutes later, Katelyn came out of the bathroom.

"Kate, are you sure you're okay?" He asked again worried.

"I've been sick for a week now. I think I should see a doctor but I'm afraid Nick will find out."

"Do you have an idea of what is wrong?"

"Yes. I think I'm pregnant." She said bluntly.

"Pregnant?" He asked shocked. "How can you be pregnant?"

She looked at him with an are you kidding me look. "Ted, you know how a woman gets pregnant."

"I know that. I mean, I guess I'm wondering if its mine or your husband's."

"I don't know how far long I am or if I'm pregnant."

"I will send one of the guards to get a pregnancy test and we will go from there." He kissed her on the head and headed to talk to one of the guards.

He gave him the money and told him what to get. After what seemed like forever, the guard came back with the home pregnancy test.

"Okay, here you go." Ted said handing the test to Katelyn.

He waited while she went into the bathroom to take the test. After she had, she walked out as they waited for the results.

"Kate, whatever happens, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." She hoped if she was pregnant it was Ted's and not Nick's. She looked at the watch. "It's time."

She walked into the bathroom and picked up the test. In the window was the word pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She was in fact pregnant.

"I'm pregnant." She said walking out of the bathroom.

"Okay, well, we need to get you to a doctor." Ted said getting the phone. "We will make the appointment under a different name so, Nick can't trace it."

Ted made her an appointment at a local doctor's office under the name Kay Summers. They headed to the office and waited to be seen. Ted hoped that she wasn't that far along and the baby was his and not her husband's.

"Kay Summers." The nurse said calling her back.

Ted and Katelyn followed her to the exam room where she took vital signs and some blood and urine samples.

"Kate, everything will be okay." He said as they waited for the doctor.

"I hope so." She replied just as the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Summers." The doctor said to them.

"Yes." Katelyn replied.

"Well, you are pregnant." He said. "So, let's do an ultrasound and we will know how far along you are."

He got the ultrasound machine and placed the probe her stomach. "Okay, here is the baby. Everything looks good. There is the head, arms, legs and heartbeat. Steady and strong."

"How far along am I?" She asked.

"You are about four weeks." He said printing out a copy.

"Thank you." She said. She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Ted was the father.

"Okay, I will give you some prenatal vitamins and if you like, I can be your doctor."

"Thank you." She said as he walked out. She turned to Ted.

"So, am I the father?"

"Yes. Before I was with you, my husband and I hadn't been together for a few weeks."

"Okay, then we will go home and you will rest." He said helping her off the exam table. "Katelyn, I will do whatever I have to do to protect you and our baby from him."

"Alright." She said as she got her stuff together.

They headed out of the doctors office and back to the house. Katelyn was still in shock that she was pregnant. She never imagined that would happen while she was trying to get away from Nick. She knew now if he found her and found out she was pregnant by someone else it would not go well.

"Katelyn, are you okay with things?" Ted asked when they arrived home. She had been quiet the whole ride home.

"I'm just thinking if Nick finds me and founds out I'm pregnant by someone else, he will literally kill me."

"Kate, he is not going to find you. I won't let him." He said hugging her. "I'm going to protect you and this baby with my life. He will not get to you."

"Ted, thank you for everything. I know it can't be easy to help me."

"It's easy when you care as much I do. Katelyn, whether you believe it or not, I love you. You have always been the girl in my heart. Even when I was with someone else, it was always you in my heart."

"Ted, I do love you but things are so confusing right now. I know I never should have married Nick. But I had no idea who he really was. I was looking for what we had and I settled for him."

"Kate, we made the mistake of breaking up and cutting off contact. But I'm not going to let that happen again. You will get the divorce and then you and I will be together. We still have the love we always had. I know it's there."

He kissed her and before she realized it they were in the bedroom. As he made love to her. She wondered what was going to happen. Things had moved so fast between them since meeting up again. They weren't who they use to be but could they get back the love they once had.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ted left out the next day to go back on the road. He knew the guards could keep Katelyn safe. After Ted left, Katelyn got on her computer and emailed her boss at the Heat. She had emailed the teams upcoming charity events. After she did that, she emailed a friend and then looked at some websites. As she was, she got an email from her boss. He said he got everything she had sent and he was glad she was doing her job by email but that they needed her back in Miami soon.

As she read it, she had no idea what do. She loved her job but she couldn't be in Miami. After thinking about it for a minute and thinking about the baby. She had lived near Ted. She wanted her baby to know and spend time with its father. She decided to quit her job. She wrote her resignation and emailed it to her boss.

Nick's computer guy got an alert that said that Katelyn was on the computer and had emailed her boss. He did some searches and followed her trail and knew she was in Mexico Beach, Florida. He called Nick and told him where.

"I knew she would slip up. She is just so stupid." Nick said to himself as he made his way to Mexico Beach. He hired some big guys to help him.

Once he had her, they would go to Tennessee where he would teach her the consequences of leaving him. He had his computer guy tell him who was helping her. He learned it was Ted DiBiase. He told his guys after he had Katelyn and took her away. To wait at the house for DiBiase to come back. Once he came back, take him and bring him to Tennessee. He wanted to talk to him about helping her.

Katelyn looked out at the ocean from the house. She loved it there. It was peaceful and it gave her time to think. She wanted her marriage and divorce out of the way. She wanted to focus on her baby. The only thing that was confusing was her feelings for Ted. She had always loved him and he said he loved her still and they made a mistake breaking up. But she couldn't help but think he was helping her out of guilt. He felt guilty that because he broke up with her, she ended up married to Nick. Yes, they had sex a few times since meeting up again but that didn't prove anything other than they had great sex.

Now, they were expecting a baby together. They would be parents together of course but she wasn't sure they could be anything else. They both needed time to sort out their feelings. She headed to the kitchen to make some tea when she heard the doorbell. She wondered who it was but figured it was one of the guards. She walked to the door and opened. She was shocked to see Nick there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked very afraid.

"I came to get my wife. You are still my wife." He said pulling her outside.

"Nick, it's over. Please just let me go." She pleaded.

"No." Before she could react, he injected her with something. Once she was out, he picked her up and headed to the car. His guys had knocked the guards out. "Stay here and when DiBiase comes, bring him to the cabin."

The guys agreed and headed into the house to wait for Ted. Once Nick saw they were inside he and one of the guys headed to Tennessee.

Ted was sitting in the locker room when he decided to call Katelyn. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He called the house phone but no one picked. He left a message for her to call him. He then called her cell phone and still she didn't pick up. It was strange because she always picked up his calls.

He called the home phone once again and this time someone picked up.

"Katelyn, I was calling to see how you were." He said before anyone else said anything.

"Mr. DiBiase, Mrs. Connor is with her husband in Tennessee. Once you have returned here to Mexico Beach, we will take you to her. Mr. Connor would like to have a word with you." The person hung up before Ted could say anymore.

He knew that Nick had found her and taken her. He got his things and headed out. He had to get home and get them to take him to her. He didn't care what they did to him. His only concern was Katelyn and their baby.

He caught a plane to Panama City and then drove to the house in Mexico Beach. He got out and headed in.

"You must be Mr. DiBiase." The guy said.

"I am. Now take me to Katelyn." Ted said to him.

"Right away." The guy and his partner escorted Ted out and to the car. They were soon on their way to Tennessee also.

Katelyn began to wake up and was surprised when she woke up and found she was not at the house in Mexico Beach.

"What is going on?" She asked getting up but her hand were handcuffed to the bed. It was then that it came back to her. Nick showing up and kidnapping her.

"I see you're awake." Nick said walking in.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're mine. You became mine the moment you said I do." He walked closer to the bed where he had her.

"Nick, just leave me alone. I don't want to be married to you anymore."

"Well, it doesn't matter what you want. At least not right now." He sat down on the bed. "You know, when I met you I knew immediately you would be my wife."

"What?" She asked uncertain of what he meant.

"I planned to marry you all along. I wanted your family's money but then your dad told you not to marry without a prenup. So, I signed it but I made my plans."

"What plans?"

"To torture you. To hit you and make you divorce me and it worked. You filed the papers and I thought if you filed, I would get a good bit of money but my lawyer told me I still would get nothing. The only way I would get anything was if we were married when you died. So, I didn't sign the papers and now, we are still married and I kill you." He got up and started walking the room. "I will kill you and make it look like an accident."

"You would actually kill me?"

"Yes. Sweetheart, the only thing I ever wanted from you was your money. I didn't count on you running to DiBiase though. I knew you still loved him but I thought you wouldn't go to him. Now, you have and I have to dispose of him too. I can't have someone know anything and I'm sure you have told him plenty."

"I didn't tell him anything. You can leave him alone. You don't have to hurt him. You can have the money."

"That's sweet. You wanting to protect him. But it doesn't matter. I am going to kill you and him. I can see it now. I shot you and then shot him. I can make it look like he killed you and then himself. It's perfect."

"He won't fall for it."

"Oh, he will because he loves you and will have to try to save you. In fact, I bet he is on his way here now. Once he gets here, we will play a little game. I want to see how much he can take."

"What?" Everything was confusing. She didn't know if it was the drugs or what.

"I'm going to make him watch me torture you. Oh, it's going to be so much fun." He kissed her and headed out.

She hoped that Ted didn't fall for the trap. She didn't know that all Nick wanted was her money. She would gladly give it to him. She realized that she couldn't tell him that she was pregnant. He would take pleasure in torturing her.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Bingobaby, KimmieCena, xMyHeartShine, hardyrhodescenafan1, bsbfan558, cena's baby doll, I'mxAxRockstar, Sonib89, and Ted-Alex-Wade Fan for all the great reviews. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and Kinley Orton for the help on this.

* * *

Ted didn't say anything to the two guys that were taking him to Tennessee. He only wanted to get to Katelyn and save her from Nick. But he knew it wouldn't be easy with the big guys Nick had hired. But nothing was going to stop him from saving Katelyn and their baby. They arrived in Tennessee and headed to the cabin. Nick and the two guys he had with him heard the car.

"I see Mr. DiBiase is here. Make sure you put him in the room where Katelyn is. He has to have a front row seat for what I have planned." Nick told one of the guys.

The two that drove Ted opened the door and walked him to the cabin. Once inside, Nick showed himself.

"Well, Mr. DiBiase, I'm glad you could join us." Nick said as he stepped toward Ted.

"Where is Katelyn?" Ted asked.

"Oh, you will see her soon. Have a seat."

"I don't want a seat. I want to see Katelyn."

"I said sit." Nick pointed to a chair nearby.

Ted sat down and waited for Nick to say what he was going to.

"You know, I never thought she would go to you." Nick said pouring himself a drink. "I knew she still loved you because she has said your name in her sleep the whole time I've been married to her. I never really loved her you know."

"Then why would you marry her?"

"Because she was rich. I wanted the money. But I had plans to make her miserable and then get the money."

"She is divorcing you. Why don't you let her go?"

"Because I want the money. If we are married when she dies, I get all her money. So, that is my plan. Kill her and get the money."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you kill her."

"You won't a choice. I will shoot her then you. It will look like you killed her and then killed yourself."

"You're crazy no one believe that."

"Oh, they will. Now, I think we need to start this party." Nick quickly down his drink. "Take Mr. DiBiase to the room. I will be up there in a minute."

The two guys took Ted up to the room where Katelyn was. They opened the door and sat him in a chair and tied him too. He saw that Katelyn was asleep on the bed. He saw that she was handcuff to the bed. He knew what Nick was planning now he just had to figure out how to stop him.

"Okay, I see everyone is here now." Nick said coming in. "Let's get started. Ted, we are going to play a game. I'm going to see how much you can take before you lose your cool."

"What do you mean?" Ted asked him.

"I'm going to do things to Katelyn and make you watch. When you're had enough, you yelled at me to stop."

"If I say stop will you let her go?"

"No. I just want to see how much you can take." Nick gave him a sinister smile and walked over to the bed. "Oh, sweet Katelyn. You are going to regret leaving me."

He began taking off what she wore and then what he wore. He made sure to watch Ted during this time. He saw him trying to get out of the resistants. He knew it was useless. Ted would never get out of them. He started to shake Katelyn awake.

"Wake up Katelyn. We have things to do."

She woke up and started fighting him. But he proceeded to punch her. "Stay still or this will be worse on you."

"Just leave her alone. I can get you all the money you want." Ted said hoping to get him stop.

Nick walked over to where Ted was. He punched him once. "I changed my mind. I want you watch without saying anything."

Nick put a gag over Ted's mouth and then went back over the bed where Katelyn was. He moved her on her back and then he entered her roughly. Katelyn tried to fight him off but she couldn't do anything with her hands tied up.

"I say stay still, slut." He hit her again and held her down as he continued to move in and out her body. Once he was finished, he looked over at Ted who was ready to break his hands just to get out of the resistants.

"I take it you have enough." Nick laughed. "But I'm not done."

He gave Ted another sinister smile and started to rape her again. He began to rape her over and over again. Once he was finally done, he hit her once again to make sure she was out and then left the room.

"I'm going to take a break and get something to eat." Nick told his guys. "I will be back. Then we will continue."

Once he was sure Nick was gone, Ted tried to get out of the resistants. He could see that Katelyn was unconscious because of the beating. The only thing he was grateful for was that Nick kept the hits to the face and not the stomach. He knew if Nick knew she was pregnant, he would make sure she miscarried and Ted couldn't let that happen. He continued to try to get out.

"Damn it." He said before realizing he still had his cell phone on him. He tried to reach but he couldn't. "Come on Ted. Think. You have to get out of this."

He then realized that he had told Randy and John what was going on. He told them that he had GPS in his phone and if they didn't hear from him in four hours track it. It had been that long and he hoped they had done it. They were his only option if he couldn't get them out of this and he realized that he couldn't. He just hoped that they had done what he asked.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter was a little hard to write. It took me two days. I hope you like it.

* * *

Randy looked at his phone and realized that Ted hadn't called him. It had been over six hours.

"John, did Ted call you?"

"No. Did he you?"

"No. I think something wrong. Let's get the laptop and get the GPS going. I don't want anything to happen to him or Katelyn."

"Okay, hook it up."

Randy got the laptop and started the program that would trace Ted's phone. Once the program was up and running, the map came up. It showed that Ted was in Tennessee. It was slowly pinpointing the exact location.

"Okay, it looks like they are in the mountains." Randy said looking at the map.

"Where in the mountains?" John said looking too.

"Somewhere near Mountain City, Tennessee."

"Seriously?" John laughed.

"John focus." Randy said looking at him. "It's important we find Ted."

"I know. Now, let's call who we need to and get to Tennessee."

They headed out the hotel and called the PI that Ted hired who said he would call the police. They hoped that they got to Ted in time. Both Randy and John knew the situation was bad. Ted told both of them that Katelyn's husband was very abusive and he had called home and some guy answered and told him that Nick had taken Katelyn. Ted was worried with Katelyn being pregnant what Nick might do.

Ted was still trying to figure out a way to get out of this just in case John and Randy didn't do what he asked.

"Damn it. I have to get out of here." He said out loud. He was moved to another room and he had no idea what condition Katelyn was in.

"It's no use Teddy boy. You can't break free." Nick said walking in the room. "I guess you're wondering about Katelyn."

"Where is she and what have you done?"

"She is in the same place she was. Last time I looked she was awake and in pain. Exactly what she deserves."

"You're sick. You're actually enjoying what you're doing to her."

"Oh, I am. It's just a matter of time before I kill her and then you. I didn't think you were stupid enough to fall for my trap. Katelyn was sure you wouldn't but I guess she was wrong. You must love her a lot to do all of this for her."

"I love her more than you would ever understand. You don't deserve her. You never have."

"I never loved her. I said I did but I didn't. She was never anything more to me than money. I found others I loved but not her. I cheated her every chance I got. She was so vulnerable when I met her. She was still heartbroken over you. So, it was easy to convince her I loved her. She fell for it."

"Then leave her alone. I will give you all the money you want."

"Really? How much money?" Nick was intrigued that Ted was willing to pay.

"As much as you want. Me and my family will pay you whatever you want."

"Mmmm, that's interesting. You must really love her still." Nick thought for a minute. He knew the DiBiase's had plenty of money but he wasn't ready to give up his power over Ted and Katelyn yet. "I will think it over. But for now, we are moving you back in with Katelyn and you get watch more."

Nick walked out and let his guys get Ted and take him to Katelyn. They once again tied Ted to the chair in the room. He hoped Nick would take him up on the offer. He knew his father and mother loved Katelyn and would gladly pay any amount for her.

"Kate, are you okay?" Ted asked her.

"I'm okay. I just want to get out of here." She said from the bed where Nick had her handcuffed.

"I know. I'm working on that. One way or another we are getting out of here." Ted wanted to ask about the baby but he didn't want Nick to hear.

"So, you haven't mentioned anything about the puppy?" Katelyn asked. She couldn't think of anything else so, she wouldn't' say baby.

"No and I won't."

"Alright." Katelyn said just as Nick came in.

"Well, we are all together again. What to do?" Nick said walking over to Katelyn. "We had some fun the other but do I want to do that again or something different."

"Nick, please just let me and Ted go. I will give you the money."

"That's a nice thought. Ted here offered me money too. What to do? Take the money or continue to have my fun with you." He made like he was thinking.

"I will think on that. Until then, you and Ted can have some alone time." Nick quickly left the room.

Ted was relieved that Nick didn't do anything. Now, he hoped that John and Randy had tracked everything.

John, Randy and the PI were almost at the cabin. The PI had called the police who said they would meet them there. They arrived at the cabin and saw the cars out front but no police cars.

"I thought you said the police were coming." John asked the PI.

"They said they were but who knows." He replied. "Alright, we can't wait. We will each go around the cabin and try to find Ted and Katelyn."

"Alright."

Randy went one way, John went one way and the PI went the other way. Each one looking for Ted and Katelyn. Randy came upon the room where Katelyn and Ted were. He saw Ted tied to a chair and Katelyn handcuffed to the bed. He headed over to the PI and John.

"I found them. They are in a room." He walked over to the window that he saw them John and the PI followed.

"Okay, I checked the house. There are two guys in the living room and probably two guarding the door. Then you have Nick who is I'm sure near the room. So, we have to go in the house and just take them out to get to Katelyn and Ted."

"Alright." John and Randy said. It was obvious from Ted and Katelyn's appearance that something happened.

The PI went to the front door and knocked. One of the guys answered the door.

"Excuse me, my car broke down and I don't have service in my cell. Can I use your phone?"

"We don't have one." The guy turned to go back in the house when the PI knocked him out.

Once he knocked out the guy, he headed in and motioned for John and Randy to come in. Once they were all in, the PI told John and Randy to head to the room where Katelyn and Ted were. He was going to take care of the other guy.

John and Randy headed to the room and were shocked that no one was guarding the door. They headed in and quickly untied Ted and then all three worked to get Katelyn.

"Damn, these handcuffs are steel and not coming off." John said as they tried.

"Katelyn, do you know where he might have put the key?" Ted asked her.

"Try in the drawer hidden under some paper. He liked to leave things there." She replied trying to get out of the handcuffs.

"That's enough. Step away from her now." Nick said pointing a guy at all three. "Did you think I would make it that easy?"

"Nick, we will get out of here and you won't do anything." Ted said.

"You thought you were slick huh, letting the PI take care of the guys. Yeah, he did but I'm still here and I have the gun. Now, step away from her."

John, Randy and Ted all stepped away from the bed. They had no idea what Nick was going to do. They watched as he sat down on the bed and put the gun to Katelyn's head.

"Now, here is what is going to happen. Ted, you will tie the other two up and then I will tie you up and leave with Katelyn. If you think about trying anything, I will kill her."

Ted knew he was serious so, he walked over and tied John and Randy together but he made sure they could get out. He then sat down the chair and let Nick tie him up. He hoped John and Randy would realize they could get out.

Nick walked back over to Katelyn and undid the handcuffs. Once they were gone, he pulled her up. They started to walk out the door. Ted made a signal to John and Randy. He also made a signal to Katelyn. John and Randy quickly got of the resistants. Once she could see they were, Katelyn jerked away from Nick which caused him to the drop the gun and Ted to trip him up which let Randy get the gun. Just as he did, a shot rang out.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone looked at the door and saw the PI standing there with his gun smoking. He had been jumped by Nick and knocked unconscious. He came to and heard the commotion so he followed it. Ted, John and Randy looked and Nick was on the ground screaming in pain from the gun shot wound to the leg.

"You will never hurt her again." Ted said to him before walking over to Katelyn. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just want to get out of here." She said to him.

Everyone heard the sirens from outside and knew the cops were here. The PI turned away and everyone else started to walk out. They never noticed that Nick had gotten another gun.

No one had time to react as a second shot rang out only from Nick's gun this time. They then heard another gun shot from behind them and turned to see a police officer there with his gun smoking. They look to Nick was shot again this time in the chest.

"Katelyn, let's get out of here." Ted said turning to her only to find that she was the one Nick had shot. "No, No, No! Katelyn, hold on please." He said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

John went to get the paramedics while the police officer checked Nick, he was dead. The paramedics rushed into the room and pushed Ted out of the way.

"Okay, looks like a gun shot to the chest." One of the paramedics said as they started an IV and put gaze over the wound to stop the bleeding. "Is she allergic to anything?"

"No, but she is four weeks pregnant." Ted told him.

"Alright. Let's get her to the hospital." The paramedics quickly made their way out of the house and placed her in the ambulance. Ted rode with them as John and Randy followed.

They arrived at the hospital a short while later. Katelyn was taken into the trauma room while Ted, John and Randy were told to wait in the waiting room.

"Ted, she will be okay. You have to believe that." John said as Ted paced the room.

"I hope so but I saw that wound. It was so close to the heart. I could lose Katelyn and the baby."

"Ted, you have to believe that everything will be okay." Randy said stopping him from pacing. "You have to stay strong. You know that."

"I just. I should have protected her better. I knew Nick was crazy and might find her. I thought I took every precaution to protect her."

"Ted, you couldn't know that Nick was planning this." John added.

"I just want everything to be okay. I made the mistake years ago of letting her go and that is why this happen."

"What?" Randy asked.

"When I broke up with Katelyn all those years ago, it devastated her and I didn't care. I did what I wanted. I wanted to be free and be like the other guys. I was stupid. Nick saw how devastated she was and took advantage of that to get her money. He married her only so he could get it. I put her in this because I wanted to be one of the guys."

"You couldn't have known that Katelyn was that devastated. You didn't know someone would come and use her for money." Randy hated that Ted was beating himself up over this.

"I knew she was. When I told her I wanted to break up, I could see. I knew she wouldn't get over it but I didn't care. I only wanted to be one of the guys. One who goes out drinking and picks up whatever girl I could find. When I should have realized how great she was and how lucky I was to have her. I've loved her since I was eleven years old. I never stopped loving her. Every girl, every one night stand she was on my mind. All I wanted was to be with her. Now, I might lose her permanently."

"You have to have faith that everything will be okay." John said just as the doctor came into the room.

"Is Katelyn okay?" Ted asked him quickly.

"We did everything we could. We operated to repair the damage. The bullet missed her heart by only millimeters. She lost a good bit of blood." The doctor said to them. "But we managed to save her. We replaced the blood. The surgery went well."

"What about the baby?" Ted asked once he knew Katelyn was okay.

"I'm sorry. She lost it. She is in recovery. I can take you to her if you want?"

"Yes, please." Ted said following the doctor.

They headed through the double doors and down the hallway to the recovery room. The doctor showed Ted which room Katelyn was in.

"I will give you a few minutes." The doctor said walking out.

Ted sat down by the bed. He couldn't believe that this had happened.

"I know you probably can't hear me right now but I love you Kate. I always have. I'm sorry this happened. I should have protected you better." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm never going to leave you again. When you get out of here, I'm not letting you go back to Miami. You are going to stay in Tampa with me."

"Mr. DiBiase, we have to move her to her room." The nurse said walking over. "Once she is in her room, you can stay with her."

"Thank you." Ted kissed her again and walked out.

He headed back to the waiting room to wait until she was in her room. He called Vince and explained everything who gave him some time off. He told John and Randy to go home. He was going to stay with her and then he was going to move her to Tampa. He wasn't going to make the same mistake and let her go.

After he made calls and John and Randy left, the doctor told him she was in her room. Ted headed to it and sat down beside the bed. He had just sat down when she started to wake up.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey. Am I okay? Because you look horrible."

"Thanks. You're fine. The doctor said you will recover." He took her hand. "But you lost the baby. I'm sorry, Katelyn."

"I lost the baby?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Kate, I should have protected you better."

"Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen."

"But I should have been there for you."

"Ted, I'm not going to let you blame yourself. This is not your fault. It's mine. I opened the door and let him take me. I married him without knowing him. It's all my fault."

"No, you didn't know how he was. He hid that from you."

"I just should have noticed." She took a deep breath.

"Kate, I love you and I want you to move to Tampa and be with me. Nick is dead. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I love you too and I already told my boss I quit."

"So, once you are cleared to go. I will make the arrangements for us to go home."

"Okay." She looked over at him. "Hey, why don't you get in here with me? That chair is not comfortable."

"Kate, you just had surgery."

"I didn't say have sex with me. I said lay beside me."

"Right." He got up and laid down beside her.

It wasn't long before she was asleep. He knew eventually everything would catch up with her and she would feel the emotions from losing the baby and everything that happened but for now, he just wanted her to rest.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later, Katelyn was released from the hospital and Ted took her to his home in Tampa. She would still have a few weeks before she was fully able to do everything she could before. He was scheduled to go back to work in a few days. He had been written out with an injury.

"Katelyn, are you sure you will be okay here by yourself?" He asked as they sat in the living room.

"Yes. Nick is dead. I don't have anything to fear anymore." She replied to him. After she actually saw Nick's body, she realized that she was free from him. She sold their home in Miami and put the money in her trust account. She was currently looking for a new job.

"Alright. So, have you thought about what job you want?"

"I have submitted my resume so, I can only wait and see." She replied.

"I'm sure something will come up." He had called Vince about her working for the WWE as the marketing promoter and after talking to her former boss at the Miami Heat, he was seriously thinking about hiring her.

"I know it will. So, you don't have to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you." He debated about what he wanted to do. But he knew he wanted them to be together. "Katelyn, I have something I want to ask you and I'm not pressuring you."

"Okay, so ask me."

He got out the engagement ring and got down on one knee. "Katelyn Hahn, will you marry me?"

She was shocked that he was asking but she knew she wanted to marry him.

"Yes. I will marry you."

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't either." She said with a smile.

"So, when do you want to get married?"

"Whenever. I don't want to rush you."

"I'm not rushed. I want to marry now."

"Sorry?"

"Let's get married. We can go to city hall get the license and get married."

"We have to take that course or wait three days." She had remembered that from her marriage to Nick.

"So, we will fly to Las Vegas. I don't want to wait. I want to marry you now. We have waited for years. Let's just do it."

"Alright. Let's fly to Vegas." She kissed him.

"Great. Let's get packed." He got up and helped her up.

They headed upstairs and packed for the trip. He booked the flights and they were soon on their way to Vegas. Katelyn made sure she had everything would need.

Once they were on the plane, it was no time it seemed until they were in Las Vegas. They got the marriage license and headed to Chapel of the Bells on the strip in Vegas. The wedding ceremony was simple. Katelyn was dressed in a simple white dress and Ted was dressed in a suit. They just wanted to get married and not have the big ceremony.

A few days later, Ted left for RAW. Katelyn headed back to Tampa to get everything changed with her name. She was glad that she was married to Ted now and that Nick was gone.

She was shocked when she got a call from Vince McMahon about a job as the marketing promoter for RAW a few weeks later. She had finally been cleared to go back to work. She flew to Connecticut for the interview.

"Ms. Hahn, I have read over your resume and I must say, it is very impressive. I have also spoken with your former boss at the Miami Heat. He gives you a great recommendation."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon. But I feel I should let you know that I did marry Ted DiBiase a few weeks ago. I just want to be up front with you."

"I appreciate that. I knew that though. Ted called me and let me know he had gotten married. It makes no difference on this. I was going to hire you before you married him."

"Okay. So, do I work here or what?"

"You can work from Tampa but you will mainly travel with the RAW brand and we will communicate by email and phone."

"Okay. When do I start?"

"You can start this week. We will fly you to where RAW is and you can travel from there. This way you can travel with Ted. But if you don't want to travel at anytime, let me know and you can do the work from Tampa. With everything that has happened and your qualifications, I feel I can make these allowances."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon. I appreciate this chance and I will not let you down."

"I know you won't. Welcome to the WWE, Mrs. DiBiase." He shook her hand.

After her meeting with Vince, she called Ted and told him but she had a feeling he already knew. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had gotten the job because of Ted but whether she did or didn't, she was going to do a great job.

She flew from Connecticut to Tampa. Once she had her things and her laptop, she flew to where RAW was. Ted met her at the airport and then took her to the arena. She was shown to the room she would use as her office.

"So, excited about the new job?" Ted asked as they sat in her office.

"I'm very excited. I just can't believe things are actually going good for me."

"Kate, things are just going to get better. I'm going to love having you on the road with me."

"I'm going to like that too." She smiled.

"Okay, well I have to go get ready. See you later." He kissed her and headed to the locker room.

Katelyn watched RAW from her office. Once it was over, she and Ted headed back to the hotel. Her first day had gone good. She had lined up some interviews and other promotional things.

"Now, that we are alone, it's time to celebrate your new job." Ted said once they were inside.

"Celebrate my new job?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep. Celebrate your new job and the fact that you will be traveling with me." He kissed her.

"I like the idea." She kissed him.

They were soon in the bed. Ted really hoped they would be pregnant soon. They had talked about it after the miscarriage. She had finally broken down a few days after the miscarriage and realized exactly what she lost. They then talked about having another a baby. Both agreed that they would try for another baby.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

_Last Chapter Short Epilogue._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and read this story. You guys are awesome. I appreciate that each of you take the time to do so._

_Hope you like this last chapter and a special thank you to RKOsgirl92 for the idea and request for this story. I enjoyed writing it._

_

* * *

_

_Epilogue One Year Later_

Ted arrived home excited to finally be there. He had been traveling a lot over the last few weeks and he was ready to spend some time with Katelyn and their daughter. Melody Kate DiBiase was born three months earlier. Ted arrived home and walked in. He didn't see Katelyn or Melody. He walked upstairs to the nursery.

"There's my girls." He said walking in.

"Hey, you're home." Katelyn whispered so she wouldn't wake Melody. "I just got her to sleep."

Ted gently took Melody from Katelyn and placed her in the crib. He looked down at his blue eyed blond daughter. He could help but how different he life was.

He had met back up with the love of his life. The girl he had loved since he was eleven years old. They survived her crazy husband and the kidnapping. Then the loss of their baby and healing from it.

Now, he had the life he always wanted. He was doing what he wanted to do and sharing his life with the woman he loved. Now they were building a family.

"What's on your mind?" Katelyn asked coming up behind him.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am." He said turning around and wrapping his arms around her. "I have a great career, a great family, great friends, and finally you and our daughter. There is nothing I want more than our family."

"I know the feeling. Who knew when we met back up a year ago we would be here. Married and with a daughter." She said wrapping hers around his neck.

"Kate, I love you so much and this is the life I always wanted." He kissed her. "I always wanted a life with you."

"I have always loved you. This right here is what I wanted also. It's amazing how we wanted the same thing but it took us nine years after we broke up, to get it together."

"I'm a slow learner." He laughed.

"I always knew that about you."

"Oh really? I don't remember you saying that in high school."

"Let's take this to our room so we don't wake up the baby." She said walked toward their bedroom.

He gently kissed his daughter and headed to where his wife was.

"Okay, now that it is just us. Explain." He asked walking in the bedroom.

"Explain what?"

"I don't know what were we talking about."

"Have you always been air headed?" She asked with a laugh.

"No. It's just we are alone in our bedroom and Melody is sleeping. So, my mind is somewhere else."

"Your mind is always somewhere else."

"Yeah but usually with you." He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Good know that Melody and I are always on your mind." She said kissing him.

"You are. Always." He kissed her again and they were soon in bed.

Afterwards, he once again thought about how much his life has changed. His life with Katelyn and Melody was everything he wanted and more.

Please Review!


End file.
